


The Bar Thing

by totally_hetero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, luke sneaks out and starts some shit, lukes a prince, so is han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: Luke tries to escape the stress of his upcoming arranged marriage. Things, unfortunately, don't go as well as he would've liked.(Title is a work in progress.)





	The Bar Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this has taken so long to write and i am so sorry about the wait. i thought that this wouldn't take so long but i just kept getting stuck or not feeling well or i was just super busy. 
> 
> its posted just in times for valentine's though!! (did you know he was also the saint of beekeeping :0 )
> 
> Ages of the characters:  
> Luke- about 19 or 20 years old  
> Han- about 21 or 22 years old

“Ow, what the fuck, kid? What was that for?” The dark-haired young man who was sitting on a stool was now laying on the floor, hand covering his eye. He had a scowl covering his face and was wearing fairly simple clothes; just brown pants and a white shirt. The woman who was sitting next to him looked shocked and jumped down to help him.  


“You’re… you’re the guy who they’re looking for right? The one who keeps harassing women and follows them… You’re that guy, aren’t you?” Luke tried not to slur his words; he was already acting in a way his father would be disappointed in him for, he should at least keep some dignity. The look of confusion that passed over the man’s face told Luke everything he needed to know. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, you’re not him, and I just randomly punched a stranger.” The young prince rambled on and was only stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Kid, please stop. It’s alright, I’ll heal up just fine.” Blue met hazel when Luke looked up to meet the slightly older man’s gaze.

“I think I should go home.”

The other man nodded. “Yeah, you’re really slurring your words. How old even are you? You look twelve.” The boy nodded. He got up, making an effort to not touch the brunet in front of him, and turning away. He began walking but quickly turned around and stretched his hand out. The older man pulled himself up, the two made eye contact, and Luke quickly shuffled out the door.

The prince tiptoed back into the castle. The building smelled of dry stone, dust, and oddly enough, pine. He could feel his father’s anger even through the thick walls.  
_Crunch!_ Something snapped under his foot, and Luke found himself against a wall, a dark figure standing above him.

“Where have you been, young man?”

The blond stood trying to think of an excuse to give the duke that wouldn’t get him killed. “Er, my lord, I was-”

“This is the third time this month you’ve snuck out! ” The young prince looked up into his father’s eyes and pouted. “You missed a very important meeting, young man! You would’ve learned a lot of valuable information that you’d want to have for tomorrow.”

Luke held back a sigh. He just wanted to go check on how the village outside their castle was. He knew that he’d get caught, but he had _really_ hoped that the duke wouldn’t see him until the next day when they had visitors. Then the man would have to put off his punishment. Luke sighed and prepared himself to be scolded. He knew exactly how it’d go.

_Do you have any clue how irresponsible your little trips are?_  
_Do you know how dangerous they can be?_  
_What would happen if you got injured?  
_ _You’re heir to the throne, you can’t be getting up to trouble!_

“Luke! Are you listening to me?”

The boy sighed. “Yes, Dad.”

“Do you understand then?” He nodded, just to get away. He didn’t really care about anything his father was saying, he’s heard it all before. He always had a lot of fun when he left the castle, and he hadn’t ever been in much danger. In fact, that night had probably been the most danger he’d been in for a while. He wasn’t worried at all about his safety when he went out. Now the upcoming marriage on the other hand… The young prince’s stomach turned.

Now that he started thinking about it, he couldn’t ignore the pit growing in his stomach. He clenched his fists and started to fidget. He looked away from his father and turned his gaze to his feet.

“Luke, are you okay?” The young man snapped out of his thoughts. His dad’s blue eyes showed concern and worry which Luke only got to see every once and awhile, and it typically wasn’t directed at him.

He just smiled. “Yes, my lord, I’m okay. Sorry for worrying you.”

Anakin shook his head and wrapped his son in a quick, tight hug. “Don’t apologise.” The man moved his hands so that he was holding Luke’s shoulders. “I love you, Luke.” This made the knot in the prince’s stomach ease. He smiled, still feeling quite anxious.

His father dropped his hands and gave a grin. “Ready to meet your fiance tomorrow?”

Luke knew that his dad was just trying to be nice, but all the teen could do was gulp. He was definitely not ready. Still, he smiled and nodded. His father hugged him again before walking away towards his chamber.

The blond walked towards his room as well, laying on his bed once he entered. The walls were coming down on him and no matter how many deep breaths Luke took, it still seemed like he couldn’t breathe. He was going to meet his fiance tomorrow. Then marriage would come a week after and he’d have to move to Corellia. Then he wouldn’t get to see his family except for special occasions like gatherings and parties. Tears started slipping out of his eyes. Sobs overtook his body. The walls began to shrink and he ran over to his window to escape. He climbed out onto the thick tree that grew right outside his room, sitting on one of its strong branches.

The cool outside air was comforting. It smelled of dust, summer, and the freedom Luke wasn’t ready to give up yet.

He sat on that branch, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Everything would actually go fine. Luke would be fine.

Tomorrow will be. Fine.

The next day was not fine. As absolutely not fine as it could be. The plan Luke had to conquer the day got completely ruined nearly immediately.

He had woken up fine. Surprisingly, he had slept fine. He didn’t wake up in the middle of the night and he didn’t feel any pain from sleeping in any weird pose. But then a messenger came and told them that their visitors will be arriving early. That meant Luke had to go get dressed _immediately_ and having three people fuss over _his_ appearance wasn’t his idea of a good time.

After being dressed in an ankle length white silk robe and having a black cord tied around his head, he was ‘ready’ to meet his future love. As soon as he was out of the dressing chambers, his uncle was pushing him out to the courtyard while his mother was trying to hand him his gold scarf. Luke slipped it over his shoulders, covering his royal garbs and stood over by a stone pillar where his mother had guided him.

He saw his dad chatting at the front gate ahead of him; he was smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. Luke wasn’t surprised though, his father was close friends with both Queen Jaina and King Jonash Solo. They stood at the gate just talking for a while before Luke saw Lady Jaina gesture forwards towards where Luke was standing with his mother. A tall man who didn’t look much older than himself with brown hair starting making his way down the stone walkway features muddled by the shade casting on his face. By the time Luke could really make out any striking features on the other prince’s face, the older man already had a look of recognition and slight shock painted on his face.

“Oh my wizard, you’re the man from the bar!” The words flew out of Luke’s mouth and he bowed over, hand over his heart. He quickly realised his mistake so he straightened his back and stuck his hand out to shake. It was met with a firmer shake than the teen was used to and when he put his left hand on his fiance’s elbow, he was pulled in closer and… kissed? On both cheeks too.

His surprise must’ve been obvious because Duchess Padme started laughing beside him. “Wizard, Luke. You must be wishing that you found the time to go to yesterday’s meeting. And I won’t ask what the bar thing is.” She nodded in greeting to the brunet. “Young Prince Han Solo. It’s been many years since I’ve last seen you. You’ve grown.”  
The man nodded to the queen, glancing at the shorter blond. “May I speak to your son in private, my lady? I’m afraid it’s rather urgent.” He had a carefree smile that caused Luke to blush. His mother beside him just laughed again, already starting her way over to her husband and guests.

“Hey kid,” Luke faced Han once again, looking up at the tall brunet. “Want to talk about the bar thing or do you just want to forget all about it and act like it never happened?”  
The teen gulped before responding. “I’m really, _really_ sorry about punching you. I thought you were this criminal that everyone’s been looking for recently and I didn’t really think. At all. I really hope you’re not angry about it, but if you still are I understand, and I really hope our marriage go-” He was cut off by a finger being pressed against his lip.

“You talk too much, kid. I forgive you, wasn’t that big a deal anyways. You thought you were doing the right thing.” The blond boy smiled, face flushed. “Now let’s go talk to your parents, I’m sure they’re more than ready to go over all the details about our wedding.”

“Yeah, let’s just forget about it, I guess.” Both princes began to make their way towards their parents, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad to be done with this chapter lmao. im so tired :p
> 
> This was beta'd by @gayboba on tumblr (go check out her blog, its grrreat, thais is really lovely! ) 
> 
> Find me on :  
> tumblr @bobaluke !!  
> 


End file.
